A purple pair of glasses costs $$48$, which is $8$ times as much as a red necklace costs. How much does the red necklace cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the red necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$48 \div 8$ $$48 \div 8 = $6$ A red necklace costs $$6$.